Shatter
by Selena Nightingale
Summary: Continuation of CherryBlossoms story, yes i am awsomexgirl123
1. Chapter 1

Shatter What I learned at an early in my life was that good things were ALWAYS followed by bad things. Like one day you get an A on a test and the next week you get a D or worse.  
>That was how this week was. On Wednesday I got a surprise visit from my mom's friend, Celeste Crawford, a famous artist in Brooklyn. It was the end of the school day and I was walking towards where Bulkhead usually waited for me, but he wasn't there. I looked around and saw that Jack and Raf had already left with their guardians, so I did what I always did when Bulkhead was late, I sat and started to draw.<br>10 minutes turned into 30 minutes, and still Bulkhead wasn't here. 30 minutes turned into an hour and no sign of Bulkhead.  
>I sighed. He wasn't coming. I got up and started to walk to my host parent's house.<br>Just when I was about to cross the street a silver jeep stopped right in front of me, had I not stopped the person would have run me over.  
>"Yo watch it!" I yelled. The passenger side window rolled down for me to see a familiar face.<br>"You have your mothers looks and your fathers temper, hop in sweetheart." Said a women's French accent.  
>I smiled at Celeste and got it, and then I turned to have a better look at her. Golden hair with soft curls, pale skin, bright green eyes, amazing complexion, the body of a model. It's no wonder why where ever we go she turns heads.<br>When we reached a red light Celeste turned her green eyes to me.  
>"So what's been going on petite amie*?<br>I just shrugged. I couldn't tell her about the 'friends' I had made and I most certainly couldn't tell her about the isolation and overwhelming sadness I felt. She would freak out and give them a piece of her mind, not caring that most of them were giant, alien robots.  
>"I found out that the brochure lied, so I've just been hanging around town with some friends, getting by in school, which is kinda easy*, playing my guitar, drawing and painting. You know stuff like that."<br>Celeste nodded, her eyes focused on the road as the light turned green again.  
>We drove for a little while, talking about school, 'friends', and of course, art. We drove into town and stopped by the local bakery.<br>I looked at Celeste confused.  
>"Why are we here?"<br>She laughed.  
>"Because silly, I live here!" She opened the bakery door and ushered my inside. She waved to the baker, who waved back, as we made our way up the stair and into a short hallway. At the end of the hallway was a simple wooden door.<br>Celeste walked to the door, opened it, and walked inside, leaving the door open so I would follow.  
>I did.<br>Closing the door behind me, I gasped looking around the room. It looked like a Manhattan apartment! In a small living room was a table, futon, and a small TV, the walls were a off white color, and the ceiling was white. Not what I expected from an artist's home, but it still looked cozy.  
>The kitchen was kinda small, only room for a table with two chairs, everything was either white or orange. Why orange I don't know, but it reminded me of the summers I spent in Tokyo.<br>It had one bedroom filled with a bad and paint supplies, of course.  
>"I like it." I said. Celeste turned to me and smiled. "I'm glad sweetheart, but I'm only going to be here for a week for an artist convention."<br>I perked up. "Hey can I go?"  
>Celeste laughed. "Of course you can go, if you want to."<br>"You bet I do!"  
>Celeste laughed again.<br>"Okay kiddo, but that means we're going shopping! The convention is on Friday and God forbid you wear your street clothes!"  
>That's another thing with Celeste; she loves to shop and loves to dress me up like a Barbie doll. Fun huh?<br>Now it was my turn to laugh. "Oh no we can't have that now can we?"  
>She chuckled.<br>"We'll go shopping tomorrow, I'll pick you up from school the moment you walk out the door got that?"  
>I nodded and she started laughing again, she was such a happy person.<br>We talked about pretty much everything under the sun until I felt a buzz coming from my phone. It was a text message from Jack asking me where I was. I scoffed. Like he cared, Bulkhead probably wanted him to send it.  
>I told him that I was at a friend's house and he just said that he and Arcee were coming to pick me up and told me to give him the address.<br>I did and 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door, I opened it, introduced Jack to Celeste, and left.  
>The drive to the base was a quiet one, and I could tell the Jack and Arcee were probably upset with me, but for once I didn't care. I had fun with a friend.<br>Too bad nobody else at the case felt the same way. I got chewed out my Optimus, Ratchet, and Bulkhead for not going to the base right after school.  
>I felt anger bubbling over me and I let them know it too. I all but yelled at them that I would have been at the base if Bulkhead had remembered to pick me up from school, and I also made it clear that they weren't my only friends( Ratchet also made it very clear that we weren't friends, that I was here to be protected and that's it.) I flinched at Ratchets words, I knew it already, but hearing out loud was like getting slapped in the face.<br>I narrowed my eyes at them and clenched my teeth and said in a semi calm voice that Celeste was only going to be here until Sunday, then she will leave to go back to Brooklyn, but until then I'm going to hang out with her.  
>Nobody liked that idea. If I was with Celeste then Bulkhead couldn't protect me and what if the Decepticons showed up?<br>I tried to reassure them that where we were going was crowded and the Deceptions were dumb enough to expose themselves like that.  
>Still they didn't like that. Like I cared!<br>I stomped away to another room, making them think I had left, but I really hid behind the wall to try and calm myself down, though I wish I hadn't.  
>I heard Jack's voice speak up.<br>"My god she's such a child sometimes!" I flinched at his words.  
>"A stupid one at that." Ratchet said, why did their words hurt so much? I should've expected this.<br>"I think she's being selfish, she's endangering all of us so she can have fun!" Arcee.  
>I silently gasped. My mask was starting to slip, so I did what most people would have done. I ran away. I ran through the hall, out of the base and in the direction of town. I just wish I knew how long I had to walk.<br>I had walked for 30 minutes straight when I heard the sound of a car coming from behind me. Thinking it was an Autobot, I kept walking. It didn't take long for the car to catch up to me, but to my mild surprise it wasn't an Autobot, or a Decepticon. The car was a little familiar though.  
>The passenger side window rolled down to reveals a man face, no older than 16 with fire red hair and piercing green eyes.<br>Wait a minute I knew him! He was the guy that challenged Jack to a race, and lost. I believe his name was Vince.  
>"Hey do you need a ride? It's another 10 miles until the town." He said, kinda generously.<br>I smiled a little. Okay maybe accepting a ride from someone I didn't know very well wasn't a good idea, but I had a pocket knife on me so I figured I would be kinda safe.  
>"I would love a ride thank you, Vince right?"<br>He seemed kinda surprised that I knew his name, his cheeks even reddened a little.  
>"Yeah, my names Vince. Hey you're that artist chick aren't you? The one from Japan?"<br>I blinked at him as i sat down and closed the door.  
>"Yeah, but how do you know me?"<br>"Oh well I don't KNOW you, seeing as I just met you and all, I just know you're from Japan and an awesome artist."  
>I laughed, okay he wasn't SO bad and he managed to cheer me up a little.<br>Vince grinned as he started to drive.  
>"So can I ask why you were out here all by yourself? In the middle of nowhere?" Vince asked.<br>"No you may not." I said laughing to let him know that I didn't mean offence.  
>"Okay okay, sorry I pried." He said, also laughing.<br>Yeah he wasn't a bad guy.  
>We sat in silence for a while until my cell buzzed again, and again it was Jack asking where I was.<br>I didn't reply. Okay maybe I did but it wasn't nice.  
>I threw my phone onto my lap, and scowled out the window.<br>"Careful, don't break my window by making it spontaneously combust." Vince said in a joking manner.  
>I chuckled, I just couldn't help it!<br>"So I'm guessing the person who sent you that text is the reason you're out in the middle of the desert?"  
>"You're a good guesser."<br>"Hey I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me and some of my friends at the park." Vince asked randomly.  
>I shrugged. "I got nothing better to do."<br>I could have sworn that his smile got even wider. Oh boy what was I getting myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

In truth .hanging out with Vince's friends wasn't that bad. Okay it wasn't bad at all, I actually had a lot of fun.  
>Your probably wondering who these people are huh? Okay let me start with Sarah. She is this blond hair blue eyed girl from California, she's really nice, almost motherly in a way, but that's because her mom was never around and she had to take care of her younger sister and a young age.<br>Next is Johnny, he's this big (muscle wise) African American guy from here, Jasper ,Nevada, he's been friends with Vince ever since they could walk, he's also a girl's best friend. Why do you ask? Because he's the coolest gay guy I've ever met! That's why! He's not afraid to act weird in front of anybody and he loves a good laugh.  
>After Johnny is Selena, mousy brown hair and golden highlights, she the quiet one of the group, keeps to herself most of the time, but she's really nice and loves to write stories, I'm serious, with only a few words she can transport you to a whole another universe! It's amazing!<br>Finally there's Alec, I really didn't like him very much, and the way he was looking at me made me think he had some naughty thoughts going on in his head! He had blond hair and hazel eyes, pale skin and a weird demeanor. I didn't trust him, not one bit. I could also tell that the others didn't like him very much either, the way they kept glancing at him from the corner of their eyes. But to my grave mistake I shook it off as nothing.  
>The afternoon was awesome; we played music, talked, danced, and sung. We took turns singing, I didn't want to sing, knowing that I wasn't very good, but Alice and Sarah convinced me that good singing came from the heart and pure emotions, and that even if I sucked nobody would laugh at me.<br>So when it was my turn to sing, and I did, as the song started up I remembered the good times I had with the Autobot, and Jack and Raf, then I started thinking about how they reacted earlier today, and to my surprise that made my voice sound even better!  
>When the song ended and my voice still rang through the air in finally, everyone just stared at me.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"That was amazing Miko! You should do that for a living!" Alice gushed, and I blushed.<br>"I'm not that good really. I don't even know where that came from." I tried to explain.  
>Sarah just smiled and hugged me, man it was weird in a good way, aside from Alec I felt like I could trust these people with my very life, like I've known them forever.<br>"you can sing like that because it came from your heart Miko, you're a very talented woman, you can play guitar, you're a fantastic artist, you can sing like a goddess, your kind, loving, very fun, wild, not to mention your very beautiful." Sarah said, releasing me from the hug, I blushed again and looked away. Soon after that Vince dropped me off at my host parent's house. I walked in with a smile on my face, surprising my host parents, but they welcomed it none the less.  
>"How was your evening dear?" My host mother, Claire Cotton, asked while we were eating dinner.<br>"Awesome, I made new friends today, their totally nice; well except this one guy Alec, but never mind about him, so how was your guy's day?"  
>My host parents shared a surprise look that I pretended not to notice, and then they went on discussing their day.<br>After dinner I helped in the kitchen, drying dishes, humming the whole time.  
>"Why Miko sweetheart, you have a wonderful singing voice!" Claire said, laughing. It was days like this that I really did love my host parents and even though I was a troubling child (as Ratchet once put it) I knew they loved me too.<br>"Thanks Claire, well I'm going to head upstairs, oh wait I almost forgot. Is it okay if I go with-"But my host dad, Dalton, cut me off.  
>"With Celeste tomorrow for shopping for clothes for the art convention?" I was speechless, could they read my mind?<br>"Celeste called before she went to pick you up from school." Ah okay then, that explains it.  
>"So can I?" I pleaded and Claire laughed.<br>"Of course you can sweetheart, but just be careful, don't go anywhere alone."  
>"I won't." I promised as I made my way to my room. I looked around my room, I didn't know why, but felt like I should be looking out for something. Nothing out of the ordinary though, pushed against my window was my piano key covered bed; on the opposite side of the room was my dresser and he door to m bathroom, on the left side was a table and chair for my artwork and homework, and the right was the computer desk. Nope everything was where it should be.<br>I finished my homework, plugged in my IPod and phone so they could charge, played a little on the computer, showered, and get into bed, and the whole time I felt I was being watched.  
>(Line break)<br>I woke up like every other day, the sun shining on my face, and my alarm clock going off. I groaned, slammed my hand on the sleep button, got up, and got ready for the day.  
>But when I pulled out my regular clothes, I felt the want to try something new, so I pulled out blue skinny jeans, a hot pink tank top with a shiny black quarter note*, I left the part my hair that was always in pigtails down, but braded the longer sections and put a pink and gold feather on its end, instead of brown and pinks boots, I slipped on a pair of knee length black and white high tops, I applied some eyes liner and lip balm and I was done.<br>I was just about to go to the kitchen to get some food, when my phone vibrated on its charger. It was a text message from Jack saying that the all the Autobots went on a mission and that they weren't going to be back until Saturday night.  
>I sighed but texted him back saying thank you. Now how was I going to get to school?<br>I mentally hit myself in the forehead, I wonder if Vince could take me. I texted him and not even a few minutes later he replied saying that he'll be at my house in 20 minutes.  
>Scrap, 20 minutes! I raced downstairs and ate a granola bar, went back upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my homework and put it in my Gir messenger bag.<br>The moments I reached the door I heard a car horn, after locking the door behind me I raced to Vince's car and got in.  
>"Took you long enough Pixie." Vince said smiling as he pulled out of the driveway.<br>"Pixie? I'm not that small!" I exclaimed and Vince laughed.  
>"Yeah you are Miko; it looks like you don't eat very much." Vince's face fell to a worried expression.<br>"Believe me, I eat. I just have a fast metabolism. Don't worry about me Vince, I'm perfectly healthy." I reassured him.  
>He smiled a little as he pulled into the school parking lot.<br>We met up with the others at the doors and proceeded to class. Unfortunately no one was in my first block class and even more unfortunately JACK was in that class with me, and since the school year was almost done and we had no more work to do in that class, we had free time to talk and watch a movie.  
>I was sketching a rose when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and turned around slowly to face Jack's .wait was he blushing?<br>"Miko, I was making sure it was you, um .can I talk to you about yesterday?"  
>Was I that unrecognizable?<br>"What Jack? What can you possibly have to say to after what you guys said when you thought I left the room?" I asked him coldly and to my surprise he flinched. Was I scary when angered and hurt? The look on his face said yes.  
>"Miko we were all just angry and worried and tired, but that still doesn't excuse us for what we did and I'm sorry you got hurt." He practically pleaded. I know that I shouldn't believe him, and I still very hurt for what was said about me behind my back, but there was something in those deep blue eyes that made me want to believe him.<br>After a minute of silence I turned around, I heard Jack sigh.  
>"I believe you, but I do not trust you. It's going to take a lot more than simple words to gain that back."<br>I heard him breathe a sigh of relief and get up to leave.  
>The rest of the day past without any interruptions or any mention of the Autobots.<br>Celeste came to pick me up the moment I walked out the door and we were off!  
>I can't tell you how long we shopped for, just that by the time I got home, which was around 9 o'clock at night, I had several beautiful outfits and I was dead on my feet tired. So after I took a shower and dressed in my night clothes, well let's just say I was asleep before my head even hit my pillow.<br>Good thing I finished all my homework in school.


	3. Chapter 3

'Friday is finally here!' Was the first thought that came into my mind when I woke up Friday morning. I quickly got dressed in blue skinny jeans, a white T-shirt with a red circle in the middle of it, black vans, but I kept my hair the way it was yesterday, except that instead of a pink and gold feather, it was a red and white one.  
>After I got dressed I went downstairs to eat breakfast, then I went back upstairs and did pretty much what I did yesterday, including Vince's and my conversation.<br>The school day passed by achingly slow, I practically ran out the door, and of course Celeste was waiting for me.  
>"Ready to go?"She asked, I just looked at her.<br>"I thought the convention didn't start until 6. Its only 2 o'clock." I pointed out. Celeste just waved her hand dismissed.  
>"We have to get manicures and pedicures; we have to decide what outfit you're going to wear, oh and I should really hurt you."<br>I raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"  
>"Because you didn't remind me that is was your birthday Sunday, I almost forgot! It's a good thing I already have your present."<br>I groaned.  
>"But Celeste! You know I don't like anything special for my birthday. It's just another day. There's a reason I don't ever tell anybody about my birthday."<br>"Miko Nakadai. You're not getting around this. I have something for you, but I'm going to give it to you tonight because I won't be here on Sunday. So HA!"  
>I rolled my eyes but smiled, sometimes Celeste was my twin, I swear.<br>We did everything we we're suppose to do before deciding on which outfit I would wear.  
>"Celeste, are you sure these clothes are appropriate for an artist convention?" I asked holding up a black button up shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black heels. All made by Abbey Dawn (not mine)<br>"Miko hon. the artist convention we're going to is for 'young, starving artists who inspire'! It's not a ball!"  
>"Then this is perfect. I'll go change into it."<br>I went into the bathroom and changed, did my hair and makeup and I was ready to go.  
>The drive to the convention was about 45 minutes which was well spent rocking to some music. The building was in an old abandoned farm house in the middle of nowhere, but let me tell you, it was HUGE!<br>Once there we were greeted by a man named Miles, who wore a white button up shirt and faded blue jeans, he was okay looking with his salt and pepper hair, he was muscular though.  
>"Hello again Celeste it's good to see you again." He said with his deep voice, while he hugged Celeste. Then he turned to me.<br>"And who is this pretty little thing. This can't be Miko Nakadai! The last time I saw you were just learning how to walk, now look at you. I know your birthday is coming up, how old will you be turning?" "16." I said proudly, one thing about my birthday was that I was going the same age as Jack, at least until he turned 17.  
>"Wow. And you're looking like your mother everyday!" He exclaimed, we had gone inside and were just walking around aimlessly.<br>"That's what I said!" Celeste laughed. I blushed, I'm not kidding or just saying this because she's my mom, but my mom, Kimi Nakadai, was a very beautiful woman, inside and out. She just had that something that made everyone around her feel good. I sometimes wish that I could do that, but I know I'm a very different person than my mom.  
>"Thank you." I muttered. Miles left and Celeste and I made our way to a large stage with a white curtain in the background, where people had started gathering, I just looked at the art nearby while Celeste talked to her friends.<br>A few minutes later Miles came on stage with a microphone.  
>"Good evening everyone! Are you all enjoying yourselves?"<br>The crowd cheered and Miles smiled.  
>"That's grrreat! As the large fantastically non meat eating tiger says on TV" He chuckles and we all laughed.<br>"Well I would like to remind everyone that food and drinks are here and we have plenty so take as much as you like. And also this s also to celebrate the newcomers to the artist community. I want you all to give a round of applause to Miko Nakadai!" He grabbed the white curtain and pulled down to reveal one of my murals! It had a black background with different instruments in all sorts of direction.  
>I was flushed and flabbergasted. The crowd cheered again as Celeste pushed me up to the stage, where I was too stunned to do anything.<br>"Poor thing, surprised aren't you? Happy birthday Miko." Miles said, giving me a certificate and a hug.  
>"Uh of huh?" The crown laughed. And I blushed again. This was awesome.<br>We spent the next few hours looking at the other art, and being congratulated. We drove home the way we came, rocking out to music.  
>"Mimi are you sure you don't want me to dive you home?" Celeste asked as I was walking out her door.<br>"I only live a few blocks away, and you're tired, go to sleep, I'll be fine." I reassured her and closed the door.  
>I only made it 2 blocks away when I heard a voice that made a chill go up my spine.<br>"Hey Miko, what are you doing out so late?" Alec asked, I backed up into a wall, crap I was trapped and he knew it.  
>"Just walking home Alec. I better hurry; my host parents will be worried about me." I said trying to get around him, but he put him hand on the wall, blocking me.<br>"No they won't. They went out to dinner and a movie." He said matter of factly.  
>"And how do you know that?" I snapped, he was really scaring me now.<br>Alec chuckled and leaned in close to my ear, pinning both of my arms by my side.  
>"Because I've been watching you Miko Nakadai. I'm very interested in know all about you." He said in a whisper, he kissed my neck.<br>"Get the hell away from me Alec or I swear to god I will kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week." I growled, but Alec just grasped my arms harder and dragged me deeper into the alley, then he slammed me against on the ground as he started to unbutton my shirt.  
>"Miko your threats only make me want you more." He breathed, and then frowned when he saw that I have an undershirt on.<br>"You didn't really expect me to just have the shirt on did you? I'm not stupid." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my switch blade and held it against his neck, forcing him to get off me as I stood up.  
>He made a grab for the blade, but I stopped him short when I punched him in the face with my opposite hand. I smiled when I heard a satisfying crack.<br>"You bitch!" Alec yelled, clutching his not broken bleeding nose, he tried to grab me again with his other hand, but I grabbed it and flipped him over so that he was on the ground. I kicked him where the sun don't shine, in the face, and in the ribs, then ran like the devil was on my heels. But I didn't run to my house, Alec knew where I lived and he was going to want revenge, so I ran to Jacks house and started pounding the on the door, I hardly registered the fact that I was sobbing until I started to yell.  
>"Jack help me! Please! Please! Jack!" I pounded on the door with both fists a few seconds later the door opened and someone grabbed my hand and yanked me in, it was Jack. I didn't think twice when I threw my arms around his waist and cried into his chest he didn't waste any time trying to comfort me, stroking my hair, whispering to me that it was okay, that I was safe now, rubbing my back with his other hand.<br>Finally my sobs died down into gasps and then they too stopped, even though tears were still falling, I leaned out of Jacks gentle grasp and looked at the floor. Jack put one finger under my chin and made me look at him, wiping away stray tears that didn't want to be held back.  
>"Miko what happened?" He asked gently. I looked into his deep blue eyes and felt myself melt.<br>I closed my eyes and muttered, but it was loud enough in the silence of his living room.  
>"I was almost rapped."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Awkward, But Funny To say Jack was pissed was an understatement. He gripped my wrist, probably without even realizing it, and started storming around the room, muttering curses. He spun around to me, grabbed my other wrist and squeezed them, hard.

"We told you Miko! You shouldn't be alone! Ever! Your more vulnerable because your a girl, a fifteen year old girl!" He yelled at me. Tears welled up in my eyes once more, but Jack was to busy being mad to notice.

"Goddamn it Jack I can take care of myself! I wasn't rapped! I was ALMOST rapped Jack! I got away! But I'm scared Jack Darby! That freak knows where I live! He is going to want revenge! He might kill me next time! I'm going to have to leave your house eventually and my host parents are going to worry soon!" I couldn't take anymore, just when I thought I couldn't cry anymore a dam burst and I was sobbing again. I sank to the floor and covered my face with my arms, seeing as Jack was still holding my wrist above my head.

Jack was silent as he slid to the ground in front of me. He tried to hug me, but he wouldn't let go of my wrists, which were starting to ache, so it was kinda awkward, but neither of us really cared.

"I'm so sorry Miko. I didn't realize you were so...scared. You always seemed to be the tough one out of the three of us. The one with a plan, insane plan, but plan. I promise Miko, nobody is ever going to hurt you again. I swear."

All I could do was nod, tears still flowing from my eyes and soaking his...body. Scrap. Thats when I noticed that Jack wasn't wearing a shirt, showing off him muscles, ones that he had but hid. Damn it. I blushed, but my face was against his chest so he could see.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, until I felt sharp pains shooting up both of my arms.

"Uh Jack?" My voice horse from crying to hard.

"Yeah Miko?" He answered.

"...Will you please let go of my wrists? Your hurting me."

The moment I finished the sentence Jack brought both of my wrists up in front of his face and let them go, revealing marks that were already turning purplish brown.

Jack's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Miko! I'll get ice." He said, getting up and running to h kitchen, I followed him calmly.

"Calm down Jack it's just a bruise. It will heal, eventually. By the way, where is your mom? She can't still asleep." I asked, looking around the small kitchen.

"She's still at work, she won't be home until the morning. I'm going to call her and have you stay the night." He said, putting ice in two bags and gently putting them on both wrists.

"You don't have to do that, I'll just lock the doors or something." Jack shot me a look.

"Not no ,but hell no. You said it yourself, that bastard knows where you live. I'm not taking the chance of him breaking into your host parents house and hurting you, I'm calling my mom right now, and she'll call your host parents, I know they'll understand."

I was a little taken back at his words, where did this sudden protectiveness come from? He never liked me before, he tolerated me and that was it right? I know for a fact that he would do this kinda thing for the others, but why me?

I mentally shook my head, how could I be so stupid? He felt sorry for me! He thought that because I burdened him in the middle of the night that he had to make sure I wouldn't do it to anybody else.

An ache made it's way into my heart, here I was hoping he actually liked me. Well I guess thats what I get for getting false hopes up.

I sighed as Jack hung up the phone.

"Your staying here and my mom is going to call your host parents, I'll give you something of mine to wear like an shirt, I'm a lot bigger than you so it'll probably be a dress to you."

I just nodded my head and followed Jack to his room. He gave my a large shirt with a picture of a Harley Davidson motorcycle on the front in it.

Jack stared at me the moment I walked out of the bathroom and back into his room.

"What?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips, Jack just blushed and looked away.

"Nothing Miko" He said, but he wouldn't look at me, he just looked at the computer in front of his face.

I shrugged and laid back onto his bed, suddenly feeling very tired.

Before unconsciousness overtook me, I faintly heard Jack saying something to me, and I slight pressure on my cheek.

JACK'S POV

I couldn't help but stare as Miko walked out of my bathroom in my shirt. I shouldn't say this because I'm sure there's a rule somewhere, but Miko looked freaking sexy in my shirt, which hugged her curves, her hair was down, and she had a look in her eyes hat made me wanna wrap my arms around her.

I blushed at the thought and the fact that she caught me staring at her.

"Nothing Miko." I muttered, turning back to the laptop I was holding, hoping it would give me a distraction for the half naked girl in my room.

I turned back around when i heard the bed creak and a content sigh and saw that Miko had fallen asleep. I would sleep too if I had the hectic day that she had.

Smiling I leaned over the bed and kissed Miko's cheek.

"Good night Miko Nakadai. Monday I'm going to kick someone's ass."

I really was too, when I get through with Alec, he's going to wish he never looked at Miko.

It's a good thing Arcee taught me how to fight.

MIKO'S POV

I woke up the next morning tangled in bed sheets and the sun shining in my face.

Panic arose inside my chest. Where the hell was I? I don't recognize this place!

I blushed when i remembered the events of last night. I can't believe I fell asleep in Jack's bed!

I groaned out loud.

"Looks like someone's finally awake." A female voice said from the door. I whipped my head around to see Jack's mom, I smiled. I loved Jack's mom a lot. She was like a second or third mom to me, seeing as though my real mom was a very busy woman.

"Hey momma." I said, getting up and hugging her.

"Hey baby, hungry?" June Darby said, laughing and hugging me back.

"Yeah, hey what time is it?" I asked, breaking the hug and looking up at her.

" Almost ten. You slept pretty late, but judging what happened to you last night I can see why." June's face fell into a concerned frown.

I just nodded, shuddering as I remembered last night's events.

June hugged me again before going down stair, me trailing behind.

Jack was on the couch with his laptop in his lap. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Miko, you sleep okay?" He asked, was that concern in his voice?

I smiled back at him, much to my better judgment.

"Like a rock. And you?" I suddenly felt guilty that I kicked him out of his bed.

"Fine thanks for asking." He turned back to his laptop and started typing away.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry for kicking you out of your bed last night, I was just so tired suddenly." Jack turned to me suprised, I internally smiled, I don't often say I'm sorry.

"Oh it okay, I don't mind sleeping on the couch." He blushed. Okay why was he blushing?

June made a noise from the kitchen and I turned to look at her, but she just smiled at me. Okay something was going on here.

I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table as June started talking to Jack in a quite tone. Good thing I had the hearing of a freaking hawk.

"So your not going to tell her that I found the two of you on your bed with your arm around her and her head in your chest?" I heard laughter in June's voice.

I blushed, Jack slept with me? No wonder he was embarrassed.

I started eating as Jack came into the kitchen and sat next to me, his arm brushing mine, making the both of us blush.

"So what do you wanna do today? My mom told your host parents that until Alec is in custody you'll be staying with us." Jack muttered, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I thought for a moment.

"Well if I'm going to be staying with you guys then I'm going to need clothes. We can stop by my house then, come back and do something else. Is that okay with you?" I looked at him.

Jack suddenly smirked.

"Can't you just use your asian powers and make your stuff appear?" He laughed. I smiled and put my fingers to my temples.( its a joke, sorry if anyone is offended)

"Wub wub wub." Jack laughed even harder.

"I think your powers are broken, I don't see your stuff." Jack managed to choke out, making me laugh.

"I think you might be right, guess we still have to go to my house."

"Awww! Wait how are we getting there? The Autobots aren't here."

I snorted.

"Wow, lazy much? We can either walk or take your bike." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Don't insult me or I will sit on you." Jack warned, playfully narrowing his eyes.

"Oh no! You and, like, 80 lbs. Your too skinny to be heavy." I mocked him, knowing that he could very easily pick me up and toss me across the room.

In one swift movement, Jack stood up and sat right back down, on me.

"Oh my god your so fat!" I cried the moment he put his boney little butt on my lap, he was heavy though. Okay heavy to me.

Jack just laughed and got up, taking both of our dishes and putting them in the dish washer and stating it.

"Go get dressed and we'll head over to your house." Jack said, chuckling.

I put my hands on my hips. "And what exactly am i going to wear?" I said, gesturing to his shirt that I was still wearing. I could have sworn I saw Jack's eyes trail over my boy, but choose to ignore it. He was a teenage boy, things like that are normal.

'Yeah for a guy looking at a pretty girl.' I thought bitterly. Yeah I have a very low self esteem.

"Miko, did you even hear a word I said?" Jack's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"You just answered your own question smart one." I said, a small smiling playing on my face, Jack smiled back.

"Whatever, I said that my mom has some clothes that you can wear, she bought some last night after her shift at the hospital."

I frowned.

"Your mom didn't have to do that, I could have gone in my dirty clothes and take a shower at my house."

Jack stared at me.

"She did it because she knew it was your birthday tomorrow, you know, the thing you forgot to tell us about."

God dammit, son of a bitch, how did he know?

I guess the look on my face was enough, so he continued.

"Vince told me yesterday while I was walking home, he gave me a ride, can you believe that? He was being nice to me. ME of all people. He know that were friends and wanted to apologize and wondered what Raf and I were going to do for your birthday." He glared at me.

I looked away.

"I don't like it when others make a big deal about my birthday, its just another day!" I threw my hands up.

"But its the anniversary of when you came on this earth, be happy dammit!" He cried and shook me by the shoulders, but he was smiling, and everyone knows that smiles are contagious.

"Whatever. I'll just take a shower at my house and wear the outfit momma got me."

Jack smiled again.

Ten minutes later we were both in the garage looking at Jack's bite, which only had one seat and no pegs.

"So how are we going to do this?" Jack asked.

"Easy you get on the bike and i'll sit on the handle bars." I said.

Jack looked at me like I had grown another head.  
>"Is that safe?"<p>

"Are you momma?"

Jack smirked and got on the bike, then I hopped on the handle bars and we were off.

Ten more minutes later we stopped in front of my house, both car were gone indicating that my HP were at work, yes they work weekends.

I unlocked the door and gestured for Jack to walk in, he did. I then led him up to my room, grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower.

When I got out I dried myself off and put on the outfit that June got me, which was really cute I might add.

The outfit was blue jean shorts, and a green form fitting tank top that said 'excuse me but do I look like someone who cares?'

"Man that fits you so well." Jack said when he saw the shirt.

I laughed.

"I know right? Well I think we should go to the police and tell them what happened last night." Jack nodded in agreement.

We grabbed my stuff and we dropped them off at his house and went to the police and told them what happened. After an hour of questioning we went out to lunch and just hung out for the rest of the day around the town.

All in all it was a pretty fun day.


	5. Chapter 5

That night I learned alot about Jack Darby. Random this like his favorite color(blue), his

favorite subject in school (lunch, go figure huh?), but as the sun went deeper into the sky

so did our conversations. He told me how when he was little he used to hear his mom and dad

arguing, when they finally got a divorce how he thought his father didn't want anything to

do with him, the little friends he had, the adventures he had when his mom got him a puppy

for his 8th birthday, his dreams, his nightmares.

In return I told him all about myself. My favorite color(forest green), my favorite subject

in school (music), I also told him that my parents worked alot so they didn't always have

alot of time for me, but they expected me to exceed in all of my classes and wanted me to

go to a fancy college, I let him in on my dreams, yes a rock star would be fantastic, but

just being known would be the best. I told him my fear of lonelyness.

After I told him my secrets he did something that suprised me more than him, he reatched

out and wrapped me in a hug. It was strangly comforting.

He released me after a few minutes and smiled awkwardly.

"What?" I said suspiciuosly.

"I was wondering if you could play for me. On the piano. I remember you telling me that

you've been playing since you were 3."

I Blinked in suprise. He remembered that?

"Um...sure. Why not?"

He grabbed my hand and led me to a room where an oldish piano stood.

I walked over to it and ran my fingers over the ebony paint and down to the ivory keeys,

smooth to the touch.

I sat down on the sandy wooden bench and placed my fingers on the keys and stared to play.

I didn't reconize exactly what i was playing. It was soft, but not too soft, its held alot

of emotions, fears, love, hurt, but its wasn't forceful. It was gental on the ears.

I didn't notice that my eyes had closed until i opened them as the last note rang through

the air.

The room was silent.

I looked over at Jack, half expecting to see him asleep, i have been known to make

lullabys, but that wasn't the case here. He just stood there staring at me. Just...staring.

Not saying a word,not blinking, hardly daring to breath.

Finally he opened his mouth.

"Beautiful."

I blushed and looked back to the piano.

"Thanks. But I'm not that good. Really." I said, not very loudly, but in the silence in the

room he heard it.

"Liar."

I snapped my head up to him. Wasn't I the bluntly honest one? Role change, seriously.

"Wha-?" He cut me off before the word was finished.

"Your really talented. And not just on the piano, you can play the guitar, your an inspring

artist, I've seen what you can do Miko. You are talented. Please don't let anyone tell you

differently." He said it with such seriousness that i just couldn't deny the fact that he

acually made me feel special. For once i felt like some REALLY knew me. Someone really got

me. It was a good feeling.

I nodded. "Okay."

He smiled. God I loved that smile.

I smiled back.

"So what do you wanna do now?" I asked Jack as I got up from the wooden bench.

"Well...what time is it?" I asked looking around for a clock.

Jack looked at his watch.

"Midnight." He yawned. I chuckled, but then yawned too.

"Then that settle it. We're going to bed." He chuckled and walked back to the living room

as i did my business in the bathroom.

When I got out I noticed that he made himself a little bed on the couch.

"Jack! I would have no problem with sleeping on the couch, seeing as i stole your bed last

night." He blushed and so did I ,but my tanner skin hid mine. We were both remembering the

fact that Jack slept on his bed, with me.

"No no. Your our guest Miko. You get the bed I will sleep on the couch. No If Ands or Buts

about it." He said firmly.

I just sighed and nodded. Reaching for the blacket I straightened his little couch bed for

him as he went to do his business in the bathroom.

I was already asleep in his room when he came out.

(Jack's POV)

'I can't believe I'm doing this again.' I thought to myself as I crawled into my bed and

layed down next to Miko. It wasn't like I wanted to do this. Okay so I did, but truth be

told...Miko had started crying and screaming in her sleep. Seriously! I am not lying. Oh

you know what! Forget you! I know I'm doing something Semi right and that's all that

matters.

I sighed as I slung one of my armsaround her small shoulders, she did to as she calmed

down.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep is thinking, 'she so beautiful when she's

asleep.'

NEXT MORNING

I woke up to my mom shaking me awake.

I looked up at her.

"Huh?" I said grogily,

"It's 10 o'clock. Call Miko's friends and tell them that they can start decortating for the

party and you'll meet them at 1 with Miko okay?"

With a start i woke up. Crap! I almost forgot, after Vince told Raf and I that Miko

birthday was this Sunday we started plotting on how to celebrate. Vince suggested a party

at the park, so that way its was out in the open, and not stuffy like it would be in a

house. It was also a gorgiuos day.

After I was done in that bathroom I walked back to my room to see that Miko was getting up.

"What time is it?" She asked,her voice still tired.

"About ten thirty. Take your time getting ready. We don't have anywhere to go until 1." I

told her and she gave me a confused look.

"Where we going at 1?" She asked.

"My mom wants us to meet her at the local bakery. Celeste wanted to get you another gift."

I told her. Okay so I lied. So sue 't cause I own nothing.

Miko groaned. "Not another gift. She's given me enough."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What did she give you?"

"More like what didn't she give me? She got me ALOT of clothes. Cute one's too. And then

there was the artist convention. My art was displayed!"

I was shocked. Okay understament of the year, but you get the idea.

"Oh my God Miko! That's great!" I exclaimed, sweeping her up in a hug. I don't know why I

do it, I never did that before. Then again I never almost lost her before, and it just felt

...right.

When I let go I saw that Miko was blushing again and I felt a little triumphed about that.

"See! Now that's something to celebrate. Get ready and I'll take you out to breakfast!" I

asked/yelled as I pushed her in the direction of the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later she came out. Fully dressed in shorts and a loose T-shirt. She put on

her flip flops and we we're out the door.

"So where are you taking me out for breakfast?" Miko asked as I rode to a small cafe on the

other side of town. Stopping in front and parking the bike in the bike-rack before we went

in the french style building.

"Jack..." Miko said suspiciuosly as I dragged her into the building. Oh this was going to

be fun.

(Okay I'm not going to bore you with every sinlge thing that happened so I'll just skip to

afterwards.)

(Miko's POV)

I could not believe that Jack had done that!

First he woke me up at an ungodly hour(i'm a late sleeper), then he draggs me to a fancy

resturaunt for breakfast (not that i'm not greatful I just don't like it when people do

things I don't deserve), then this! This tops it all!

Okay so now your probably wondering what was going on huh? Well long story shortJack, and

some acomplises, threw me a freaking party! A huge party! With baloons, food, drinks, cake,

music, dancing, and alot of minling all in a large abandoned builing on the edge of town.

"We were going to hold this in the park, but the neibors were complaining so we got

permission from the mayor and BAM. This happened" Jack whispered in my ear, making me

shiver involuntarily.

I stood to the side with Jack on my right and Raf on my left, watching the swarm of bodies

rock to the beat of the music, their shadows dancing along with them in the setting sun.

I leaned against Jack slightly and smiled as he looked at me.

"Thank you for doing this, but I don't deserve it."

Jack rolled his eyes and bent down and kissed my cheek and they inflamed.

"You do deserve this Miko. Its your birthday, now shut up and lets have some fun."

'Major role change' Jack grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor and forced me to

dance with him, from the corner of my eye I saw Raf trying, yet failing, not to bust out

laughing.

That's what we did for the rest of the night, that is until Mrs. Darby picked us up and

brought us home, I fell alseep instantly with a smile on my face and warmth wrapped around

my body.

But I couldn't keep fear from realing it ugly head in the pit of my stomach. Tomarrow was

going to be an interesting day thats for sure.

I was in last block, which was convieniently study block, working on a very boring history

assignment. Gosh I hated History, I mean my parents already fill me with so much acient

history that I feel acient after I try and talk to them While their working.

Again your wondering what i'm talking about. Well my dad is an Archiologist and my mom is

an Anthropologist. They study history, thats as far as I'm explaining. So excuse me if I

don't like history all that much.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a gental hand on my shoulder. Turing around and I

smiled, it was Sarah. She gave me a warm smile and I returned it.

"You look beautiful Miko. I love the way the colors go together." I loved the way she

talked, it wasn't 'oh you look nice today Miko' or 'what are you writing for your project?'

it was a nice comment, random, but nice.

I looked down at my black skinny jeans and purple short sleeved blouse, then back up again.

"Thank you Sarah. Jack's mom got it for me for my birthday." I exclaimed.

Sarah's face brightened as if I reminded her of something. Uh oh.

Sarah suddenly bent down and started rummaging through her Coach bag and pulled out a

smaller lime green bag and handed it to me.

I gave her a disbeliving look, but opened the bag any way.

I gasped. It was jewlery. Two thick bracelets, both black and gold, but with different

designs on them, and the other was a beaded necklace with blue and green stones on it.

I opened my mouth to say thank you, but my study block teacher was giving me a dirty

look,and to avoid detention, i mouthed a quick thanks before turning around and continuing

my doom AKA history!

After ten minutes of torture and glares the bell finally rang, and we were out of that

classroom before the teacher could look up and dismiss us.

I walked to my locker, opened in and was starting to put books in my bookbag when I saw a

shadow cover me.

It was Alec, and he was pissed.

"Well well well. If it isn't the little bitch. The one who thinks she can get away from.

Well let me tell you something honey, I'm not done with you yet." Alec hissed, his dark

eyes piercing angrly into mine as he gripped my arm hard.

"Get away from me Alec. I don't want anything to do with you. Not noww not ever." I hissed

back at him, struggling against him, but he was too strong.

Alec opened his mouth, but was cut off by a familir voice.

"Alec she said she wants nothing to do with you so let her go." Jack said, anger in his

words.

"Stay out of this Darby. This is between me and the bitch." Alec snapped, Jacks eyes got

darker, literaly.

"No. Miko is my friend and friends protect each other from assholes like you." If i wasn't

terified for my life I know I would have blinked in confusion of Jack laguage.

Alec just laughed bitterly. "Aww isn't that sweet? Next your going to tell me that

friendship is all that matters."

Jack didn't seemed fazed.

"I'm going to repeat myself one last time Alec. .Go." Jack growled.

"Oh and your going to make me? You can't touch me Darby and you know it. Were on school

grounds and you don't wanna get into trouble."

"I will if I have too."

Alec snorted,let my arms go and took a swing at Jack's face. I gasped as Jack quickley

dodged out of the way causing Alec's hand to slam against the locker.

There a sickening crack and Alec's groan of pain.

"You shouldn't punch lockers Alec. You can break your hand that way." Vince said as he came

up behind Alec with two police man behind him.

"Is this the guy?" One of the policeman asked, we all nodded, and they took Alec way.

We waited until the police man were out of sight before talking.

"Well I'll ve seeing you guys around sometime. Do you need a ride home? Either of you or Raf?" Vince asked, turning around to face us.

Jack shook his head.

"No. We're fine. Miko's cousin is picking her up and my motorcycle just got out of the shop, Raf's good too. His older brother picked him up."

I just nodded along, fear once again made home in my stomach.

After Vince left Jack turned to me with a concerned expression on his face.

"Miko are you okay?" Universal question much?

"Yeah i'm fine...its just...what am I going to say to the others about what happened last time?"

Jack smiled warmly and placed a hand on my wavy hair, which was curly this morning.

"Mimi you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. If you forgive them then tell them that you forgive them."

I looked up and smiled at him, then took a deep breath and walked to the door, pushing it open I saw Arcee and Bulkhead waiting for us in the parking lot.

I nodded to Jack as I got into Bulkhead.

It was silent.

"I'm sorry Miko." Bulkhead finally said after we were already half way to the base.

"I forgive you Bulkhead."


	6. Chapter 6

Epilouge

The years that followed Miko's 16th birthday were what the Autobot and their humans called Their Golden ages.

Around the time of Miko's 17th birthday, Jack and Miko started dating. After a year of other people telling them that they like each other.

They were still together in their senior year.

Prom

Jack scanned the sea of dancing bodies with a small frown playing on his lips. He was waiting for Miko, his girlfriend of a year and a half, who had just left to go to the bathroom. Ten minutes ago. Agonizing thoughts played through his mind. What if she left? Did she not want to be around him anymore? Had he done something wrong.

A soft cool hand placed over his eyes, as a first instinc he gripped the hand and whirled around to come face to face with his whole world. Miko Nakadai. Who was wearing a long white dress with gold beaded accents, her now waist length jet black hair half up and braided down the back, gold shoes on her feet. She looked like heaven sent.

"Hey." Jack breathed as he put the hand he was holding around his neck, bringing Miko closer, and feeling slightly gidy at her redening cheeks.

"Hi. Miss me much? I was only gone for ten minutes." Miko said, somewhat smugly. She knew what power she had over him, but also knew that he had the same on her.

Jack gripped her hand tighter and whirled her onto the dance floor, kissing her spearmint lips at the same time.

"Ten very agonizing minutes just so you know." He murmured against her lips, the kissed her again. Softer this time.

Putting both arms around his shoulders and his slipping to her waist, they danced all night.

Six months later Miko went to college for bridal design while Jack went into the Navy, which worried Miko constatly, along with his mother. In Miko's sophmore year of collge Jack came home from overseas and proposed to Miko, who of course said yes.  
>(Around the time Miko started college the Autobots had ended the war and had gone back to Cybortron to see if they could help restoring the planet)<p>

The wedding took a year to plan. Fall wedding theme, held in the largest room the Jasper had. Yellow, gold,fire red, bright orange leaves decorated the rooms, along with brown swirls in random places, orange table skirts, gold eating utensils and napkins, candles gave the room a warm feeling as you walked into the ballrom.

The wedding was in the middle of large and small. Miko's family attended of course, as did, some friends from high school, Raf and his shy girlfriend, Mrs. Darby, naturally, and suprisingly the Autobots, who had just gotten back from Cybortron a few hours before the wedding acually started in their human forms .

I believe I forgot to mention the fact that Miko had planned the wedding by herself, with very little help. It is her job after all. She had acually made her own dress and the bridesmaid dresses.

Miko's dress was long, and flowing not cream puffy. White with gold, and orange bead and jewlery made her look absolutly stunning. The bridesmaid dresses for Sarah, Selena and Arcee were orange, yellow, and red in that order.

Bumblebee was the ringbarer, Bulkhead, Raf, Optimus and Vince were Jack's best men, while Ratchet gave Miko away. (because her father had died earlier that year)

Wedding

Jack silently gasped as he saw Miko walking down the aisle, Ratchet on her right sporting a smug look and a tux,but Jack hardly noticed. He was getting married to the most beautiful woman in the world and the love of his life today! He couldn't be happier.

When they got to the end of the aisle Miko slipped her arms out of Ratchets and kissed him on the cheek and said thank you. He nodded to the both of them and sat down next to his mom as Miko put her hands in his larger ones.

They waited patiently until the pastor was done and said Their vows semi corectly. (Jack messed up a little and everybody laughed)

"Do you Jackson Paul Darby take Miko Kimi Nakadai as your lawfully wedded wife? To hold and honor forever?"

"I do."

"And do you Miko Kimi Nakadai take Jackson Paul Darby as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold for sickness and in health? As long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then Groom you may kiss your bride."

Jack cupped Miko's face and kissed her softly as everybody cheered. They broke apart and the pastor smiled and said.

"I now present to you Mr and Mrs Jackson Darby"

A year later Miko gave birth to a healthy and beautiful baby girl named Sophia Marie Darby. She had her mother asian featers and her fathers beautiful deep blue eyes.

Now i'm not going to end this with a happly ever after, trust me there were some hard times, money was sometimes tight, Jack was gone a lot, shit happened but unlike many couple today they stuck through it together and that's what made their love worthwhile.

After all where would we all be in this world without a little bit of love?


End file.
